Vals sin fin
by Samiira mOon
Summary: No voy a contarles un cuento de hadas, no desgraciadamente no es un cuento de hadas , no existe princesa en esta version , solo una joven de carne y hueso, como tu, como yo...


_**Un pequeño relato , que encontre en mi libreta de secundaria... y lo elegi como el primero en Fan Fiction, espero que les guste. =)**_

_**Vals sin fin**_

No, no voy a contarles un cuento de hadas en el que una princesa de labios de rubí, después de sufrir encuentra a su amado y fue feliz, por toda la vida muy feliz.

No desgraciadamente no es un cuento de hadas, no existe princesa en esta versión; No existe, voy a hablarles de una joven de carne y hueso, que tuvo ilusiones como ustedes, como yo, estudiábamos juntas en la secundaria, éramos uña y carne, rama y flor; ella era soñadora, eterna enamorada; pintora de corazones con tu y yo.

Carolina se llamaba, bien la recuerdo: bajita de estatura, chatita la nariz, ocurrente, vivaz ingenua la sonrisa, ojitos de azabache y correr de codorniz.

En el descanso reunida con las amigas era la chispa, era la sal, era todo un platicar... si había risas ahí estaba Carolina y si canciones por cantar Carolina siempre alla.

Un día cuando paso por la casa se reía sola… – ¿y a ti que te pasa?-le preguntaba solo ríes y no dejas de reír –detente un momento –me dijo disfruta de sol matinal que aquí, ante tanta gente por la calle te diré algo sensacional ¿Sabes? Cumpliré mis quince años ¿Y a que no adivinas? ¡Me los van a festejar! Zapatillas nuevas, mi vestido amplio , y con quince chambelanes bailare mi vals ¡Que contagiosa felicidad la de mi amiga que yo no pude menos , menos que sonreír pues ella, abrazando sus libros y girando ya bailaba su vals, un vals sin fin; y no sé si fue simple coincidencia pues en ese instante , como un rayo de luz se vieron volar miles de mariposas y todo se pintó de blanco con azul y Carolina se echó a correr por las calles, y yo como loca fui tras ella también; vi que toda la gente saludaba dejando a su paso un perfume de miel ; con todos platicaba, a todos sonreía.

Y así, sin más ni menos se puso a cantar, la calle le resultaba angosta a Carolina, estoy segura de que iba conjugando el verbo amar…

Y los días continuaron su marcha indiferente y Carolina… ya no volvió a pasar por mí, en su casa cerraban las puertas y un vecino dijo: "es que baila un vals sin fin", el tiempo siguió trazando su línea una tarde en el parque la encontré ella estaba sola, sentada en una banca y yo, pues soy su amiga y a ella me acerque

-Carolina ¿Qué te pasa? …. ¿Porque esas ojeras…. Y el cabello desaliñado?, _Muchacha tienes la falda sucia y los zapatos enlodados ¿Por qué te tiemblan las manos? Y los ojos colorados y esas lágrimas en las mejillas…. Dime -¿Qué hay con tus quince años?¿Quiénes fueron tus chambelanes? Y tu vals… tu vals ya lo abras bailado, me imagino verte bailando en un salón con zapatillas nuevas y tu vestido amplio, la joven me miro e inclino la cabeza; respiro profundamente y me volvió a ver; había en su mirada tan terrible tristeza que no se si lloraba o empezaba a llover me dijo:

-Ya no hay zapatillas nuevas, ni vestido amplio… ya no hay quince años, ya no tengo edad… mis chambelanes en el salón me dejaron sola y en silencio mi vals se dejó de escuchar, Me preguntas porque tiemblan mis manos y mis ojos colorados… ¿porque? Hace ya muchos días... y ani se cuantos porque el tiempo tiene abismos que nos hacen caer y olvidar.

Nos reunimos en la casa de una vecina para entre todos ensayar mi vals; más un cierto día y no se quien entre quien ofrecieron cigarros y todos a fumar y nos sentimos gente adulta y distinguida; si el cigarro marcaba distinción; y después… alguien trajo algo mas y lo empezamos a fumar. Sin ninguna preocupación que nos apuraba, nuestros padres por allá y aquello nos llenaba con tanta facilidad que pareciera que en la tienda de la esquina se vendiera como el mismo pan.

Y así cada día, hora, minuto , segundo de mi vida fui sintiendo más esa necesidad, y te juro que nada me importo más en el mundo que conseguir aquella maldición para fumar…Y aquí me tienes sin familia, sin amigas con estas ansias que me destruyen más y más…

Dicho esto Carolina me dio la espalda y de inmediato se echó a correr y no sé si fue simple coincidencia pues la claridad también se fue con ella… Me fui corriendo tras ella, más se perdió en la obscuridad ¡Estoy segura que mi amiga carolina, llorando iba conjugando el verbo odiar...! Hay música… se escucha… viene de lejos… ¡Son violines!... es un vals, un vals sin fin… un vals que espera a tantas quinceañeras… un vals para ti… y para mí...

¡Que nada interrumpa esa música!

¡Que el cielo se pinte de blanco y azul!

Y allá esperando por nosotras hay unas zapatillas nuevas y un vestido amplio y quince chambelanes con quien bailar un vals… _un vals sin fi__n_…


End file.
